Des vacances pas si reposantes
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Certains jedis et sénateurs partent pour une semaines dans un centre de remise en forme, en pleine guerre des clones, histoire de prendre des vacances en ces temps troublés. Entre amour et trahison, bataille et sorties entre amis, jeux et pleurs, ces vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos pour nos amis...Obi-Wan x Satine / Lux x Ahsoka/ Anakin x Padmé


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, qui n'est pas de moi : l'histoire appartient entièrement à Sweetylya, qui n'arrive plus à poster sur ; je ne fait donc que la remplacer. Vous pouvez la trouver sur wattpad !**

 **Donc nous voilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui sera composée de plusieurs chapitre ayant un rapport direct avec la série The Clone Wars !**

 **Donc pour comprendre cette histoire, il vaut mieux avoir vu la série (car il y aura de multiples spoilers) et pour connaître les différents personnages ! Ou n'avoir vu que quelques épisodes qui ont pour héros les personnages principaux du livre !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture du chapitre qui arrive juste après, je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que cela se passe entre les épisodes 5 et 6 de la saison 5 !**

 **Je pense par ailleurs qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il est interdit de copier ma fanfiction sans mon accord, que rien ne m'appartient hormis cette histoire (tout est au grand maître Lucas !)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **PDV Général :**

Obi-Wan et Anakin marchaient dans le temple Jedi pour aller à la salle de réunion, tout en discutant de leur dernière mission. Ils entrèrent alors et s'assirent à leur siège réservé, Yoda prit alors la parole :

\- « Chers amis, aujourd'hui du Sénat une lettre nous avons reçu. D'une invitation elle fait part, dans un Centre de remise en forme. Obligés nous sommes de s'y rendre, si cette demande par le conseil est acceptée. »

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard septique et inquiet, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire dans un tel centre ?

\- « Y vont les sénateurs et les padawans aussi. Et dans 2 heures partons nous. Disposer vous pouvez . » Acheva le vieux maître Jedi.

Tous sortirent alors à l'exception de Yoda et Windu. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent alors dehors et Anakin déclara :

\- « Une centre de remise en forme... Qu'avons fait pour mériter ça ? »

\- « Je n'en ai aucune idées... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois prévenir ta padawan... » Répondit Obi-Wan l'air abattu par cette nouvelle.

\- « Je m'en charge, vous n'avez qu'à aller préparer vos affaires maître. » Lança l'Elu en partant en courant.

Obi-Wan soupira et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers ses appartements, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit associé à un sénateur !

Laps de Temps de 2 heures, les Jedis et Sénateurs sont dans le vaisseau qui les conduira sur Naboo.

Tous étaient assis dans le vaisseau et le Sénateur Palpatine se leva, Il commença alors à parler :

\- « Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, je vais vous annoncer quelques informations. Pour commencer, vous serez six par appartement, 3 sénateur et 3 Jedis confondus. Pour les Jedis, les maîtres seront avec leurs padawans. »

Plusieurs murmurent envahir la pièce, certains désapprobateurs, d'autres optimistes ou encore d'autres qui exprimaient aucun intérêt pour ce qui venait d'être annoncé.

\- « Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, nous sommes des personnes distinguées, qui peuvent contrôler leurs émotions. Alors voici les groupes, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano avec les sénatrices Padmé Amidala, Satine Kryse et le sénateur Lux Bonteri. » Annonça le Chancelier avec un petit sourire, puis il reprit, « Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon avec Orn Free Taa, moi-même et Mas Amedda... »

Le chancelier continua son monologue mais ceux déjà cités se regardaient, se souriaient ou se dévisageaient...

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, le vaisseau se posa et Palpatine reprit la parole :

\- « Bien formez vos groupes et donnez vos noms au droïde d'accueil, il vous indiquera votre appartement et vous laissera vous installer comme bon vous semble, vous seul y aurez accès. Sur ce bon séjour, nous nous reverrons cependant lors du repas prochain à 12h30 ! »

Les groupes se formèrent alors dans le vacarme et les bousculades. Obi-Wan, Anakin et Ahsoka eurent rapidement rejoint les 3 sénateurs et les saluèrent convenablement.

\- « Sénatrice Amidala, Duchesse Satine, Sénateur Bonteri » Salua les maître Jedis en effectuant un baise-main aux sénatrices et en serrant la main à Lux Bonteri. Ahsoka se contenta de serrer la main aux 3.

\- « Maîtres Kenobi et Skywalker, padawan Tano. » Répondirent les 3 sénateurs.

Ils convinrent de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, mais continuèrent de se vouvoyer. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'accueil et effectuèrent leur présentation au droïde qui les conduit à leur apparement et prit congés.

Obi-Wan se saisit alors du prospectus de présentation de la chambre posé sur la table, et en lit quelques brides à haute voix :

\- « ... Grand appartement constitué de 3 chambres, 1 salon, 3 balcons (1 par chambre)... 3 salles de bain et 4 toilettes... Lit double pour chaque chambre... Activités par groupe... Relaxation... Entraînement... Piscine... Restaurent... Excursion... »

Une fois sa lecture achevée, le maître Jedi releva la tête vers ses condisciples... Anakin et Padmé se souriaient, Lux avait une expression étrange sur le visage, Ahsoka semblait vouloir disparaître sur le champ et Satine avait un petit sourire timide et gêné sur le visage. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche ni même ne bougea pendant au moins une minutes que ressemblait pour certain à une heure, puis une voix brisa enfin ce silence qui commençait à devenir gênant...

\- « Je propose de mettre un Jedi et un sénateur ensemble... » Lança Anakin, ayant une idée bien précise en tête... «J'irais avec Padmé, Obi-Wan avec Satine et Ahsoka avec Lux... Ça vous va ? » Questionna-t-il enfin.

Le jeune Jedi avait en effet, l'ambition secrète de former des couples entre ses amis et sénateurs qui s'aimaient secrètement sans se l'avouer...

\- "Anakin... Pourrais-je te parler s'il te plaît ?" Demanda le plus calmement possible son maître.

\- " Bien sûr maître" répondit le jeune Skywalker.

Ils prirent alors congés dans une autre pièce avec Ahsoka, puis Obi-Wan lança :

\- " Ecoute Anakin peut-être que tu t'entends très bien avec Padmé mais c'est plus gênant pour nous si tu vois que je veux dire..."

\- "Quoi ? Vous préférez dormir avec Bonteri maître ? "Rit Anakin.

\- "Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est une position délicate Padawan !"

\- "Je ne suis plus padawan maître et nous devons bien faire un choix non ?"

\- "Anakin, tu sais pertinemment que je t'appelle padawan pour te dissuader de faire ça... Mais comme d'habitude tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête..."

\- "Je sais ! Alors êtes-vous d'accord ? Maître ? Ahsoka ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, puis Obi-Wan glissa un : "Je déteste quand il fait ça !" À Ahsoka qui lui répondit :

\- " Vous n'êtes pas le seul !"

Puis tous se détournèrent vers la porte et rerentrèrent dans la pièce principale où les sénateurs les attendaient. Ils convinrent alors que la solution proposée par Anakin était la meilleure et ils se séparent pour aller chacun dans leurs chambres.

Obi-Wan et Satine marchaient dans le couloir menant à leur chambre et arrivés devant leur porte, le maître Jedi, posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit tournée tout en gardant un pain sur son sabre -vieille habitude de chevalier. Puis il sourit à Satine et la laissa entrer avec galanterie.

 **PDV Obi-Wan :**

Nous défirent nos bagages en silence, puis Satine sortit sur le balcon, plongea sa main dans une poche de sa robe de voyage et en sortie un petit objet... Je ne saurais dire quoi vu de l'endroit où je le trouvais...

Presque instinctivement, je mis moi-même ma main dans la poche de ma tunique et toucha le seul objet qui s'y trouvait... Un pendentif... Appartement à celle qui avait depuis bien longtemps volé mon cœur, elle me l'avait donné à la fin de ma mission pour la protéger en signe de souvenir... Ou d'adieu... Tout en repensant à cette mission, je serrais le collier dans ma main... Cette mission avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie, dangereuse certes, mais fantastique... Elle fut cependant, la plus éprouvante... À mon départ... J'avais dû quitter celle que j'aimais...

Je relevais alors la tête et sortit sur la terrasse, je pris ensuite place aux côtés de Satine, et elle releva ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris vers moi, je pouvais les voir briller, de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle resserra son emprise sur l'objet qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier et retourna son regard vers l'horizon. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit sa main pour me montrer l'objet qui y était.

Je fus surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact Jedi... Que j'avais moi-même conçu... Pour elle... Elle tenait effectivement en main un Holocron Jedi, qui n'avait pourtant pas la forme conventionnelle, c'était un octaèdre et non un cube... (Note de l'auteur : pour vous faire une idée, imaginer le logo des Sims en Holocron !)

Satine me regarda à nouveau et je sortis alors son pendentif de ma poche, pour le lui montrais, en le voyant, elle esquissa un sourire triste mais heureux à la fois.

Je me rapprocha alors d'elle et la serra dans mes bras, elle s'y blottit et nous restèrent ainsi pendant des minutes qui me semblaient des heures... Puis l'horloge sonna, nous sortant de notre torpeur et nous rappelant ainsi que nous devions aller rejoindre les autres Jedis et Sénateurs au restaurant. Nous nous sourîmes alors mutuellement et sortir hors de la chambre sans prononcer un mot...

PDV Anakin :

Après avoir déposé nos affaires dans notre chambre... Non sans oublier de s'embrasser de multiples fois. Padmé et moi retournâmes dans le salon en attendant nos colocataires, Obi-Wan et sa "fiancée", comme je m'amuser à l'appeler en présence de mon maître arrivèrent et attendit avec nous les deux plus jeunes. Qui ne tardèrent cependant pas à faire leur entrée, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensembles vers la salle de réception qui devait accueillir les Jedis et sénateurs.

Nous nous assîmes à la table qui nous été destinée, et le Chancelier suprême prit la parole :

\- " Mes chers amis, nous voici enfin réunis ! Nous qui collaborons ensembles depuis tant d'années, nous voilà enfin dans un même lieu ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de nous honorer de votre présence et dans un second temps je vais vous expliquer pourquoi nous en sommes là. Si je vous ai invité, c'est car nous travaillons ensembles, mais nous connaissons nous vraiment ? Sommes-nous vraiment proche au point de pouvoir parfaitement collaborer ? La réponse, vous seuls la connaissez alors je ne vais pas tenter d'y répondre à votre place. Cependant, une chose est sûre, faire plus ample connaissance ne peut que nous rapprocher et renforcer les liens qui unissent la République à l'ordre Jedi ! Sur ceux je vais vous laisser prendre connaissance du menu pour ce déjeuner, et j'espère que nous nous croiserons plus tard à la piscine ou au Spa du Centre ! Bon appétit chers amis !"

Palpatine se rassit alors et un multitudes de discussion commencèrent à fuser partout dans la salle. Je lançais alors moi-même un sujet de conversation :

\- " Donc quand vous êtes vous rencontrez ?" Demandais-je à l'homme que je considère comme mon frère et celle qu'il aime.

\- " Oh ! Eh bien c'était lors d'une mission sur Mandalore, Qui-Gon et moi avons dû protéger Satine pendant près d'un an... Mais je croyais t'en avoir déjà parler... Je me trompe ?" Répliqua mon maître avec un peu sourire en coin.

\- " Si vous le dites... Je ne m'en souvenais plus désolé maître..."

\- " Mais il n'y a aucun mal."

\- " Et donc comptez-vous aller à la piscine ou au Spa cet après-midi ?" Demanda ma magnifique femme.

\- " Je pense oui, en revanche je doute que ce soit de tous repos... Surtout si on regarde Vos..." Répondit ma jeune padawan en lançant un regard vers la table où Quinlan jouait avec sa nourriture, outrant ainsi le sénateur Clovis par cette action...

Clovis... Je le hais tellement ce type ! Cette crapule essaie par tout les moyens de séduire MA femme et il n'en a aucunement honte ! Je reçu alors un petit coup de pied venant d'Obi-Wan, qui me dit le plus discrètement possible :

\- " Anakin, contrôle ta colère s'il te plaît..."

J'acquiesçait alors tout en prenant le soin d'essayer de raccrocher à la conversation, qui avait -je ne sais comment- dérivé vers les séparatistes. Chacun donnant son opinion et défendant sa cause avec de solides arguments. C'était malheureusement, la seule chose que je n'aimais pas chez les sénateurs, ils veulent toujours avoir des arguments les plus solides les uns que les autres ! C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me dépasse, cependant Obi-Wan arrive parfaitement à se défendre face à des personnes entraînées toutes leurs vies pour ça... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le "Négociateur" ! Ahsoka se contente quand à elle de donner son avis sans vraiment essayer de se faire entendre et moi... Inutile de dire que ça me dépasse, j'ai un avis bien tranché sur la question mais je ne saurais pas défendre mon opinion avec la facilité de la Duchesse, de Bonteri ou de ma femme...

Ennuyer par cette conversation, je me saisit alors du menu et le lis avec grand intérêt, c'est une des choses avec laquelle je ne plaisante pas !

Après avoir fait ceci, je pose le menu et relève les yeux et distingue 5 paires d'yeux tournés vers moi et 5 petits sourires amusés. Je regarde alors mon maître et vois un petit rictus accrocher à son visage, signifiant clairement que j'ai raté quelque chose, trop absorbé par ma lecture et que cette chose devait être un blague ayant un quelconque rapport avec ce que je faisais.

Ne cherchant donc pas à avoir de réponse, je pris un gorgée de vin et essaya de paraître parfaitement détendu... Ce qui échoua lamentablement, puisque je lâchais un "Quoi ?" outré au milieu de la salle. Puis tous rires à gorges déployés, sans me donner aucunes raisons valables de ce rire...

Le repas arriva alors et les conversations reprirent.

 **Laps de temps jusqu'à environ 14h30**

 **PDV Général :**

L'eau était d'une magnifique couleur azur, aussi bleu et belle qu'une mer aux plus belles couleurs. L'eau calme faisait quelques vagues poussées pas le vent chaud extérieur ou la ventilation intérieure.

Personne n'était là, il n'y avait aucun bruits, la piscine était fermée mais plus pour longtemps... Effectivement, elle ouvrit à l'instant même et une foule se déplaça vers le rebord de la piscine, de multiples silhouette et de personnes en maillot de bain entrèrent. Parfois, on pouvait voir des torses finement sculpté et des abdominaux bien dessiné de Jedi, d'autres fois des ventres un peu plus rebondis de sénateurs, ou des silhouettes fines et belles des femmes ou des corps plus frêles.

Beaucoup de dirigèrent vers là piscine pour y nager, d'autres pour utiliser les toboggans comme de jeunes enfants, d'autres pour y jouer au volley ou pour toute autres jeux. Et le reste se dirigeait vers le spa... Les personnes plus calmes et posés, tel que Palpatine, pourtant un maillot de bain rouge sang, laissant ainsi vu sur son torse blafard et aux muscles légèrement tombant. A côté Yoda et Mace, des maillots en accords avec leurs couleurs de sabres pour rappeler leur appartenance aux Jedis.

Tandis que d'autres, n'en n'ayant que faire de ces couleurs portaient des short aux couleurs de leur choix. Comme Anakin Skywalker, donc le torse sculpté et imberbe, attirant plusieurs regard, tout comme celui de son maître, aux lignes abdominales finement dessinées et aux bras musclés. Les hommes avançaient côte à côte, tout en parlant sans même se rendre compte des regards tournés vers eux.

Ils entrèrent dans l'eau et se saisirent d'une balle de volley par une attraction de force et commencèrent à chahuter en faisant attention de ne pas blesser ou toucher quelqu'un... Chose qui n'allait pas durer puisque le puissant Quinlan Vos, plus réputé pour sa force que son intelligence, fit son entrée dans le combat en commençant à donner de violents coups partant dans tous les sens. Violents coups, qui envoyèrent la balle vers deux femmes nageant tranquillement, Padmé et Satine, la balle manqua de peu la sénatrice mais toucha la duchesse dans le dos... Immédiatement, Vos, Kenobi, Skywalker et Clovis se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes.

Vos se contenta de présenter de rustiques excuses à sa victime et de repartir terroriser d'autres sénateurs, Anakin se préoccupant surtout de la santé de sa femme mais aussi de celle de la duchesse, Clovis réconfortant Padmé de ce qui pouvait l'avoir choquée, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir et foudroyant de la part du jeune Jedi. Et Obi-Wan prenant Satine dans ses bras et la portant vers le rebord, tout en lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

Ils prirent alors la décision de laisser les deux femmes aller dehors faire du shopping, tandis que les Jedis restait à chahuter dans l'eau. Personne d'autre ne fut blessé et à 19h30, la piscine et la spa fermèrent leurs portes, poussant donc les Jedis et sénateurs à aller manger ou bon leurs semblaient.

Après avoir dîné au restaurant du centre, où il y avait nettement moins de monde qu'au déjeuner. Les 6 amis repartirent en direction des chambres. Anakin et Padmé prirent congés en premier, suivis d'Obi-Wan et Satine et enfin d'Ahsoka et Lux.

PDV Ahsoka :

Une fois dans la chambre, après nous être douchés et lavés les dents, Lux et moi nous couchâmes, le visage rouge de gêne pour moi, je m'empressais alors de me tournée dos à lui, en lui souhaitant un rapide "bonne nuit".

Mais il posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

\- " Ahsoka... Je tenais à te remercier et à m'excuser..."

\- " Comment ça ?"

\- " Lorsque Steela est morte, tu as essayer de la sauver et je voulais te remercier pour ça et je tiens à m'excuser de... De t'avoir embrasser alors que les Death Watch étaient là, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu es Jedi et je n'aurais pas dû faire ça..."

Je me tournais alors face à lui et mis mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage, tout en lui répondant :

\- " Lux, tu as fais ça pour me sauver et disons que c'est... Les risques du métier ! Alors repose et bonne nuit."

Sur ce je déposais mes lèvres contre sa joue et l'embrassa, je me détournais alors et me coucha, en repensant à mon premier baiser, qu'il m'avait donné et que j'avais beaucoup aimé...

PDV Anakin :

Padmé et moi, nous couchâmes rapidement et je la pris dans les bras.

\- " Ça faisait bien trop longtemps à mon goût que je n'avais pas dormi avec ma femme ! Tu ne trouves pas mon amour ?"

\- "Oh que oui, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de pouvoir te serrait dans mes bras mon chéri... Je t'aime tellement Ani..."

\- Moi aussi Padmé... Et tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... Je t'aime ma belle..."

Sur ce que l'embrassais délicatement et doucement, avec tendresse et amour, je plaçais alors mes mains sur ses hanches et le baiser devint d'autant plus passionné. Je fais glisser mes main sous son haut, tandis que les siennes parcouraient mon torse, nous lèvres ne se séparaient pas et restaient collé, dans un douce violence, puis les choses s'enchaînent rapidement... 2

PDV Obi-Wan :

Satine se coucha, suivi par moi-même, cependant, je ou observer un bleu dans son dos nu découvert par sa robe de chambre.

\- " Satine... Tu es vraiment beaucoup blessée... Montre-moi ton bleu."

\- " Obi-Wan, ce n'est rien... Après-coup nous avons vécu bien pire n'est-ce pas ?"

\- " Oui mais je voudrais quand même m'assurer que ce ne soit pas trop grave... S'il te plaît..."

Malgré sa réticence, elle se tourna de dos à moi et me laissa voir sa blessure, je posais alors délicatement mes doigts froid sur son bleu et je la vis sursauter, à cause de mes doigts ou de la douleur ça je ne pouvais le savoir... Après quelques minutes de silence où je l'occultais, je pu déclarais que ça n'était pas trop grave et nous nous couchâmes.

Elle me dit alors :

\- " Obi... Je voulais te dire... Que... Que... Non oublie c'était déplacé..."

\- " Hey Satine... Tu peux tout me dire... Tu le sais ça non ?"

\- " Je sais Obi- Wan mais je t'en parlerais plus tard... Bonne nuit..."

\- " Bonne nuit... Ma duchesse..."

J'éteignais alors la lumière, et me recoucha rapidement dans le lit, tout en sentant la chaleur du corps de Satine se répandre sous les draps, je lui pris la main et nous nous endormirent ainsi... Pensant pour ma part à ma mission sur Mandalore et notre amour...

 **Alors vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'à la fin ! Tant de conneries en 1 chapitre et je vais vous dire le pire ça fait empirer ! (Empirer Empire... Vador et Palpatine...? Non je suis la seule à rire ?)**

 **Bon sur ce laisser un commentaire et un vote si vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine ! (Le poste sera relativement aléatoire !)**

 **Bye les Jedis !**

 **Sweetylya ❤️**


End file.
